


24K

by DenebYL



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Post-Canon, Songfic, a bit of pain, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: Forecast, sunny.Ring, check.Making sure that your partner doesn't have the same idea?That... wasn't exactly on the checklist.





	24K

**Author's Note:**

> WHERE HAVE I BEEN  
> i hate uni and lack of motivation to write sm i blame these two 100% smh
> 
> but I'm back and this is what I decide to show up with well here you go
> 
> also I published this like just because I wanted this out of my hands as soon as I can I need to work on my other WIPs and giftfics ughhhh
> 
> Song is 24K by Jae Stephens I've had this on loop for DAYS legit

_I swear I saw gold in your eyes  
The way you looked at me_

“Akechi.”

Ren called out to him, his voice pulling Akechi away from his thoughts.

“Ah… There you are.”

They were still in front of the Hachiko Statue, Ren having waited there for the past ten minutes for the detective prince to show up…  
Only for him to not notice the trademark, unkempt black hair among what seems to be only around a dozen people, give or take a few.

Though to be fair, he was frantically looking through his pockets for something.

Had he forgotten his house keys…?

Akechi opened his mouth, seemingly as if to say something, but then his eyes darted away from Ren.

“I’m… I’m sorry about that. Shall we go?”

He had pursed his lips, but in an instant, his trademark smile appeared on his face once again.

“…Uh, sure.” 

Ren was unsure if he should bring it up or leave it. Maybe it was just an off day for him…

But as they walked through the famous crossing, he stole a few glances toward Akechi.  
He definitely looked… unsure?

This was not the usual that Ren knew well.

He knew for sure how Akechi behaved, and this was not him wondering how he would open his doors because he did not have his keys with him.

This look is… different.

Ren wondered if it was a dilemma of sorts. Maybe something at work had had him up and bothered?

“It’s… a lovely day, isn’t it?” He turned to look at Ren, who was certain that his face betrayed all expressions but obvious hesitancy.

Ren wonders if perhaps this was his attempt to reassure him.

So he leaned closer and cupped Akechi’s hand in his, and their fingers were intertwined as quickly as it happened.

“It is.” He said, his eyes looking right into Akechi’s as he pulled away from a chaste kiss planted on shy lips.

_Like you had just won the grand prize  
Fresh and heavenly, angel at 18_

“So…” Haru pursed her lips. “With these flowers, right?”

She turned to him, lips curving into a smile that was as gentle as it was knowing.

“Are the flowers… uh, too forward?” Ren looked away, nervous.

“Oh, no, I think…”

She pursed her lips, and put the bouquet on the table in front of them.

Ren was still watching her quietly, trying to figure out where her train of thought was headed.

“…I think it’s perfect.”

Clasping her hands together, Haru looked at him with adoration and fondness.

“I can’t believe the day has finally come.” She giggled.

“Whew.” He let out a relieved sigh. “For a second I thought it was too much, honestly.”

“Oh, no, these flowers are perfect.”

She then cupped his hands under hers, and nodded.

“You’ve got this.”

Ren’s lips curved into a small smile, and he moved his hands slightly to the side to hold hers.

“Thank you.”

_I swear I tasted precious pearls  
Falling from your lips_

“Ryuji, this isn’t for you…” Ann groaned.

“Yeah, but, for real. That one looks insanely good.” He pouted. “I’d say yes to that.”

“Nope, no way.” Ann put her hands on her hips.

“What?! Come on! Think about it.” Ryuji gestured at the ring with both of his hands, then made circular motions. “Infinity. Like, forever. You know, never ending. All that.”

“…I know what forever means.” Ann playfully hit his arm, though she was definitely tired of Ryuji’s attempt for Ren to get the one that he has his eyes on.

“But, uh,” Ryuji paused and turned to look at Ren. “Which one are you interested in?”

Ren did not reply immediately, and was still scanning the items on display.

“I’m…”

He put a hand on his chin, going through the display case that was right in front of him.

A thousand thoughts were going through his head – too tacky, too many colours…

“Hey, you know that we can go to another store or do this some other time, right?” Ann said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, doesn’t have to be today, y’know.” Ryuji pat his back.

In his mind, he thanked them for pulling him away from his train of thought.

“…I know.”

Ren took a deep breath, and sighed.

“It’s just… I don’t know. What if he doesn’t like it, or what if I lose it before I get to say anything?”

He then shook his head.

“I’m… I mean, we’ve talked about this, but still…”

Ann looked at Ryuji, concern in her eyes, and Ryuji’s reflected the same. This was Ren and his self doubt again, and it’s definitely not good.

“Hey, hey.” Ryuji pulled him out of his thoughts again. “Look, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“Look, we’ll text you… or we’ll call you. You won’t lose it.”

“And if he doesn’t like it, let us know. We’ll run straight back to the store.”

Ryuji put his hands on his hips, and puffed his chest proudly.

“I would be back before he could even say anything!”

“I mean he’d have to say that he doesn’t like it first…” Ann shrugged.

“How dare you.” He frowned.

Ren let out a soft chuckle.

“…Thanks, you guys.”

__

_And just like a thief in the night  
You show up unexpectedly and take just what you need_

He held Akechi’s hands tightly in his, the watchful moon gazing upon the long-time intimacy that they had shared for a while.

“Hey.” Ren spoke first, breaking the silence that had sat between the two.

But as soon as Akechi turned to look at him, strong anxiety bubbled up in his chest, tugging on his heartstrings… and right now, he definitely regrets having broken the comfortable silence that he had taken shelter in.

Ren didn’t realise how long he had been quiet, just staring off into space, until Akechi waved a hand right in front of his eyes.

“…Ren?”

“Oh, sorry.” He felt a tinge of pink rise to his cheeks. He was definitely caught off guard there…

“Do you want to go back?” Akechi stopped in his tracks, the rustling of the bouquet in his bag instantly recognisable to Ren.

“…Um,” Ren paused. “No. Not now…”

Akechi opened his mouth as if to speak, and he pursed his lips, concealing whatever it was that he wanted to say.

He let go of Ren’s hand, softly lingering for a bit and Ren could sense the hesitation as he put a bit of distance between them.

“…Actually, I… I would like to talk to you about something.” He spoke anyway, putting an arm across his stomach, and a free hand on his chin.

Akechi’s statement took Ren by surprise, and a thousand thoughts raced through his mind. He stuttered for a bit, until he finally managed to let out a comprehensible sentence.

“Uh, wait–!“ He shook his head, putting both arms in front of his chest, only to realise that he had half yelled that sentence. “Sorry, I didn’t…”

He cleared his throat, and sighed.

“I actually… want to talk to you about something too.”

Ren could sense that Akechi had immediately tensed up, now frozen where he stood.

“Wait, sorry… I mean, you can go first.”

“Oh, no… No, it’s alright.” Akechi shook his head. “You can go first.”

“I, uh… It’s… definitely not anything bad. I can promise you that.”

He reached out to hold Akechi’s hands.

“I just want to say that… You’ve made me so happy the past few years.”

A smile from Akechi, garnet eyes earnest in affection.

“The rocky start aside…” Ren continued.

“Rocky… is an understatement.” He chuckled, this time the tinge of faint pink was on his cheeks.

Ren’s lips curved into a smile, and he put his forehead against Akechi’s.

“Everything you do and say is just wonderful to me, and even though that I know that you have your doubts and fears…”

Ren pressed his lips against his.

“I… I hope for you to one day see yourself the same way I see you; the love of my life.”

It was as if he practiced this, but he definitely didn’t – somehow the words felt like it flowed out so naturally, and even though the anxiety was still scattered here and there….

It was now or never.

He let go of Akechi’s hands, and reached into his back pocket, slowly opening the box as he got down on one knee.

He could see in Akechi’s eyes that he had realised what was about to happen, but right now he’s just praying that he doesn’t screw up the words.

“Goro Akechi, will you marry me?”

Almost immediately, Akechi put his hands in front of his mouth, and he could hear Akechi mumble something… But he wasn’t sure what it was, or if he should pursue it for that matter?

“N…” He said it again, and Ren’s heart sank.

Ren bit his lips, and felt his breath stuck in his throat.

The silence between them was the worst possible sort – Ren wasn’t even sure where to look now, averting his gaze to the open box, and Akechi was still.

“No… way.” Akechi said again.

“…No way?”

Ren raised an eyebrow, and turned to look at him.

“That… Well, that’s not really an answer, I think…” He laughed choppily, trying to fill in the silence that had turned awkward as Akechi tried to put his thoughts into words.

“No, wait, I mean, yes!” He said, flustered. “It’s… I-I’m just—“

Ren did not speak, and only continued to look at Akechi.

Immediately, Akechi reached into his jacket pocket and took out a similar box, opening it to reveal a ring that looked similar and only obviously differed in colour.

“I… It seems that I had meant to ask you the same thing...”

__

_We’re not perfect but we’re nearly there  
I’ve got silver linings in my hair_

Ren burst into laughter, and Akechi covered his face with his hands.

“How interesting.” Yuusuke nodded to himself, though he still looked somewhat mystified. “Still, congratulations to you both, again.”

“God, you guys probably planned this.” Futaba groaned. “If you want to go viral just let me know, I’ve got tap—“

“Absolutely not.” Akechi immediately cut in.

“But you could be a reality television personality with it!” She retorted.

“So, what happened at the Hachiko Statue was…” Makoto said, having put the pieces together.

“He was going to propose, but forgot the ring in panic.” Ren chuckled as he reached out to hold Akechi’s hand, kissing the back of his hand.

“I… I’d imagine that was a lot of pressure.” Makoto said, sympathetic.

Akechi laughed weakly, agreeing with her.

“But, hey, it worked out.” Ryuji grinned. “Can’t wait to tell all these embarrassing stories as your best man!”

“I’m an open book, Sakamoto.” Ren bragged.

As Ren and Ryuji bickered over Ren’s embarrassing moments, Akechi couldn’t help but to smile.

He quietly averted his gaze towards the bag that he had carried all day, a red petal poking out of the opening.

_Ah._

Akechi laughed to himself. He should have known. If only he had taken a second look at the flowers around the time that he had gotten them.

_Marriage, future, and love._

He definitely should have known.

__

_I think you’re a risk I have to take  
‘Cause boy, we’re gold like the ring on your finger_

**Author's Note:**

> folks.... I tried to write this as quickly as I can but then fast and furious was on tv and I kept sarcastically commenting "wow snatched" "wow wig"


End file.
